Massara Blue Jeans
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou were more than sisters, they were twins, and they were best-friends! It was strange, but they felt as if they could entrust all of their secrets with one another. But will that change once they enter Saotome Academy?
1. Chapter 1

**Massara Blue Jeans**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou were more than sisters, they were twins, and they were best-friends! It was strange, but they felt as if they could entrust all of their secrets with one another. But will that change once they enter Saotome Academy?

**Anime/Manga: **InuYasha/Uta no Prince-Sama

**Couple: **Kagome/Syo – Kikyou/Masato

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**Don't Be Late!**

**-x-x-x-**

"**WAH! Kikyou-Nee! Kikyou-Nee!"**

"Hai?!" Kikyou, a young girl with long, straight black hair, that fell well past her hips and was tied into a braid, ran up the stairs to her sisters room. Her brown eyes fell on her sister, who, in all respects, looked exactly like her with the exception of her hair and eyes. Where Kikyou had doe brown eyes, her sister had breathtaking blue eyes, and while their hair was of similar length, hers was wavy and bouncy. "Nai, Kagome-Nee, don't scream like that, I thought you were hurt." She calmed herself when she saw her sister standing in front of the large screen TV in their room. "Nani? What are you looking at?"

"IT'S STA*RISH!"

Kikyou moved in front of the TV as a group of boys only a couple years older than themselves made their way on stage. It was footage from last year, footage of the Academy they were to be attending, good stuff to try and surpass if they wanted to be even better! No, let's be serious, they weren't into sabotage; this was all purely fan based!

"Mah, their all so cute~!" Kagome squealed, "Nai, nai! If you could pick any _one_ boy from sta*rish, who would you want to be your boyfriend, Kikyou-Nee?"

Kikyou sighed, "That's saying if I had a sliver of a chance, but if I could pick..." she eyed them all as they were introduced on stage, just before the lights went completely out and the crowd broke their glow sticks for the concert. "I think...ah, Hijirikawa-Sempai! He's so serious looking, but he's handsome, and smart, and...those eyes..."

"Ah...I should have known that, it is his poster you have in your room," Kagome laughed, her blue eyes watching the screen as the crowd chanted _sta*rish_.

"Your choice in boyfriend is no less obvious!" Kikyou frowned, "Syo-Sempai is cute too, but he seems...too...I don't know, childish?"

Kagome scoffed, "Kikyou-Nee, if you are going for cold and emotionless, you might as well marry a rock. AH! It's about to start!"

The two stood in front of the screen as the stage exploded with lights and glitter.

"_**saa Let's sing! **_

_**yume wo utaou (Let's shout!) **_

_**sora ni utaou (Let's go!) **_

_**hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou **_

_**mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou **_

_**kono REBORYUUSHON (We are) **_

_**ikimashou (ST**____**RISH) **_

_**ai wo Change the star **_

_**Check it out!"**_

Neither took note of the two sets of eyes watching from the doorway as they danced out the song with the boys on TV and sang along with them as well.

Kagome held a hairbrush like a mic as she sang _her_ parts and Kikyou sang _hers_.

"_Kagome: GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou_

_Kikyou: Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou_

_**Kikyou x Kagome: docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU**_

_**KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE"**_

_Kagome: naze ka? _

_Kikyou: kimi de _

_Kagome: afureteru _

_Kikyou: kokoro _

_Kagome: sawagu _

_**Kikyou x Kagome: fushigi na RAVE**_

_Kikyou: mada minu seiza wo _

_Kagome: futari de tsumuide _

_Kikyou: KISU yori _

_Kagome: sugoi _

_**Kikyou x Kagome: uta de sekai wo tsukurou**_

The screen was suddenly shut off and both girls stopped dancing and singing and stared lost at the TV.

"Enough you two, you'll be late to the Entrance Exams if you don't hurry up." A woman with black hair tied back in a low ponytail, wavy in texture, with brown eyes, smiled at both girls. "Your brothers are already there,"

Kikyou and Kagome sighed; grabbing their bags, they shouldered them before kissing their parents on both cheeks. Their mother, Midoriko Higurashi, was actually their step-mother, their birth mother was Rai Higurashi, who dies in a car accident when they were only four, leaving them with their dad, Osamu Higurashi, a strict and strong man who had lost his ability to laugh when Rai had died, but then, Midoriko had somehow found it for him. They had married when the twins were eight, but with Midoriko came her own heartbreaking tale. Her own love had died, but they had not had children together, instead, she had adopted them, almost immediately after the kids were placed up for adoption, she had obtained rights to adopt them, because not only did her love die, but his wife had too.

Her romance with him had been a high school love, but for her, it had lasted till death, and still clung tightly to her heart, but she had found new love with Osamu; one big happy family, Midoriko, Osamu, Kagome and Kikyou, along with their older brothers, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was the oldest at eighteen, and was already attending the Academy, along with Inuyasha who was seventeen, and Kagome and Kikyou were both fifteen, JOY!

"Sayonara!" Kikyou called as she left the house with her twin.

"Sayonara~, Kaa-San, Tou-San! Bai-bai~!" Kagome smiled as she waved, walking backwards down the steps before stumbling slightly and turning, "Hehe,"

Kikyou shook her head, "Don't complain if you tumble down the stair,"

"Humph, I'm not that clumsy, besides, we've lived here for seven, almost eight years now; I could find my way around with a blindfold!"

Kikyou laughed, "I'd pay to see _that_! No peeking!" She ran the rest of the way, a heavy breeze took her hair with it as she turned to Kagome, _**"We need to hurry!"**_ She yelled over the wind, _**"The Academy gates close in fifteen minutes!"**_

Kagome jumped the last seven steps and landed in a crouch before standing straight and running, both girls were athletic, it came with dance class and gymnastics. They had one goal to achieve, and that was to become a world class Japanese Pop Sister Duet! They were sure to turn some heads at school! _If they got there in time~!_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! NEXT, CHAPTER TWO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Massara Blue Jeans**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyou were more than sisters, they were twins, and they were best-friends! It was strange, but they felt as if they could entrust all of their secrets with one another. But will that change once they enter Saotome Academy?

**Anime/Manga: **InuYasha/Uta no Prince-Sama

**Couple: **Kagome/Syo – Kikyou/Masato

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**ENTRANCE EXAM:**

**A Chance to Change the Stars!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome screeched to a stop at the closed gates, and placed her hands on the cold bars, _"Eh? T-too late..."_

Kikyou walked up beside her sister, being older by six minutes, she felt a bit obligated to comfort her sister, but at the same time, she wanted to cry too.

"How does anyone know we aren't here or...there?" Kagome asked, looking around for something. "There are no cameras..."

"Oi! Where the hell have you two been?! The Exams are about to start!"

The girls turned and cheered up dramatically at the familiar sight of their brother. _**"NII-SAN!"**_

He twitched a little, but pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the gates all the same, "Hurry up, Sesshoumaru-Nii had to pull a lot of strings to get permission to borrow the keys from the head of the Academy, and that isn't even counting the trouble I went through to get rid of the guards, and you are stupid if you think jumping the fence is a good idea, look." He pointed to a corner of the fence, a camera turned to get a look at the girls as they too looked at the camera. "Now hurry, ten minutes till the exam starts!" The two rushed past him and he sighed, locking the gate back up, he gave a cold glare to the camera, scoffing as he walked off.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hm, interesting year we'll have, don't you think, Sesshoumaru? Your sisters want to be a duet, yes?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the wall of screens; kids were on each of them, unaware of the man watching from afar. "Hn,"

"So mean, and after you pleaded for me to let them in, I even gave you the keys to the gates, the means..."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his sleeve, "You agreed, Sesshoumaru, remember that."

Pulling his sleeve free from the man's hand, he continued on his way, letting the door shut on its own with a loud thud.

"That boy has a lot of talent, that even he is unaware of," he held a piece of paper and grinned, the shadows of the room casting no light upon his form, _'Like signing your soul…'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked clueless at the paper in front of her, _'which of the following types of Music is not constructed monophonically...would that be...no...oh!'_ She wrote her answer and continued on.

**-x-x-x-**

Kikyou glared irritably at the third question on her exam, _'which of the following composers was known best for creating operettas...I don't know, um...I think...oh, yeah, I remember!'_

**-x-x-x-**

The teacher stood at the front of the room taking down names of students who were cheating, if any, and then taking down the names of those who were first to turn in their papers. It made a couple students nervous to see her walking around with a pen and notepad, that look in her eyes told them she was merely _weeding_ out the ones not worthy of her _garden_.

**-x-x-x-**

'_The first or stressed beat of a measure is known as the...downbeat...'_ Kagome flipped through the pages of the Exam and sighed, _'I have eight pages left...'_

**-x-x-x-**

'_By adding a dot to the right of a note we...increase the duration by half.'_ Kikyou heard the flipping of pages to her left and smiled, returning back to her own exam, _'Calm down Nee-Chan, you are almost done, we can make it through a silly exam, just like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"TIME! Pass your papers to the front; make sure your names are on them before you do!"

Kagome circle a random answer for her last question and checked to make sure her name was on the Exam before passing it up front, she looked over and saw Kikyou asleep on her arms which she had crossed beneath her head. Tapping her sister, she watched her flutter her eyes open and stretch, "Check to make sure you name is on your exam, and then pass it up front."

Nodding, Kikyou did as told and yawned, passing her exam to the person in front of her, thankfully, they were in the back.

"You may leave, quietly! Return home, if you have passed, you will receive notice in the mail, if you failed, you won't get anything. If it hasn't arrived by the end of this month, don't come to the Academy at the start of term,"

The teacher collected the papers and left the classroom without anything else to be said.

Kagome frowned, "Rude much,"

Smiling, Kikyou couldn't help but agree, "Let's find Sesshoumaru-Nee and Inuyasha-Nee!"

"Hai~!"

They left with their bags over their shoulders, both searching out their brothers. It was odd that they had come, Sesshoumaru no too strange, since he was on the Student Committee, but Inuyasha didn't have to come, he had chosen to accompany Sesshoumaru, which in itself was weird. It was no secret that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha didn't see eye to eye, so working together was not normal.

"I see them!" Kagome ran and jumped onto her brothers back, not caring about the guys she was talking with. "Nii-San~!"

_~Sigh~_

Sesshoumaru turned away from a blonde, tall with blue eyes, and Kagome who had caught a glimpse of him, almost fell in shock. "Don't start, Kagome."

"Nani?"

"He isn't here to entertain you or Kikyou, so let him be," he turned to the blonde, "I'll talk with you later,"

The blonde nodded, giving Kagome a smile, he turned and left.

"Th-that was...that was..." her eyes had stars in them, "..._that was_..._Ren..._"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Jinguji-San is a friend from my class, most of your Sta*rish is, in fact. Try and remember, while you are at the Academy, they are your upperclassman, but they are also students much like yourself, so no star-struck meetings, if you don't mind."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I get it," she watched as Kikyou finally caught up, she was looking back as she stopped next to Kagome.

Pointing down the hall, she turned to Kagome, "Did-"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded.

"And did you-"

"No,"

"Why not?!"

She gave a look to Sesshoumaru who raised a brow at their conversation, or lack thereof. Turning, he left the two in an irritated silence. It was no news to him whether they passed or not, even if their scores were horrible, which he knew they wouldn't be, they would get in. He had made sure of that...and despite the consequences...he would watch over them from afar.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter Two is done!**


End file.
